dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercer Kovacs
| Relatives = Jeremy Walters (Father), Sandra Kovacs (Mother) | Universe = Earth-36 | BaseOfOperations = Coral City, Georgia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Accident of Science | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = User:StockieBasher | First = | Quote = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Sunburst is the official SIS code title for field operative Mercer Kovacs. Pre-Coral City Mercer was born as an only son to Jeremy Walters and Sandra Kovacs. Being born out of wedlock he was ostracized, along with his mother, and denied any contact with his maternal relatives. The two had a good life until Sandra was hit by a car and paralyzed from the waist down, when he was 12. He and his father struggled to assist her in daily life for a short while. Shortly after beginning physiotherapy, a second x-ray revealed a cancerous growth in Sandra, unlike anything modern science and medicine had ever seen. She died three years later. During this time Mercer excelled in his studies of science. After his mother's passing, Jeremy fell into a deep depression, rarely if ever leaving the house after the funeral. Less than a year later, Mercer returned home to find his father drowned in a bucket of his vomit because of his now-obsessive alcoholism. Shortly after this, he successfully applied for an unpaid position at a WayneCorp owned chemical company. It was here that he met his future lover Faith Ayana, a low-ranking reporter for the Gotham Gazette. While doing a piece on WayneCorp's factories, a fire broke out, Mercer pushed Faith out of the building, which left himself trapped inside. Fortunately, Superman was able to rescue all apart from one of the people trapped in the building, Mercer included. She contacted him, wanting to thank him, this blossomed into a full relationship, however, they agreed to put their relationship to the side as both of their dreams took them to different corners of the world. Mercer moved to Coral City and Faith went on to be an investigative journalist in East Asia. Coral City Shortly after arriving in Coral City, his natural scientific talents got Mercer recognized by a local real-estate developer, who employed him regularly to do personal checks on land they were considering developing. Within a few weeks, Mercer had his own apartment. Eventually, the head of the company was convicted for embezzling, and the company collapsed under the board's, and its own, weight. After this he was snatched up by Coral City's local chemical research compound, Artesia Inc. He worked there comfortably for a few years, making friends with many of his fellow workers. Particularly Helen Jones, James and Daniel Strong and Tara Ebert. | Powers = : Due to an accident with a particle accelerator, he was given the following powers: * : His react is quicker than humanly possible. * : Like Superman, he can fly. * : Mercer Kovacs can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. Has Moonshine: * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = : He is vulnerable to all forms of Kryptonite, even synthetic versions. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation Category:Accident of Science